tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Regatta
Regatta (retitled 4th July for the VHS version) is the fourth episode of Tugs. Plot On the day before a regatta, Ten Cents and Sunshine take fuel to Lillie Lightship and tell her about it. Lillie feels very left out, as she is anchored in the bay outside Bigg City Port and won't be able to see any of it from Dem Der Rocks. Ten Cents jokingly suggests that they can fit a light and foghorn on Sunshine, so that Lillie can come and see it. That night, a big fog comes down; and whilst she is thinking about the regatta, Lillie hears a tramp steamer coming towards her very fast. She tries to warn the tramp steamer about the nearby rocks with her foghorn, but to no replies. The tramp steamer emerges from the fog, strikes Lillie at her port side, and carries on towards the rocks. But it's too late as the tramp steamer crashes into the rocks, slips backwards and sinks rapidly. Lillie is now in trouble, with a huge hole on her port side close to her bow, water gets into her power room, knocking her light out of action. By morning, Lillie is slowly sinking and still waiting for help until Grampus arrives. Grampus finds out that if he tries to tow Lillie into Bigg City Port, she can take in more water and sink. Instead he uses his face to plug the hole so that he can keep Lillie afloat until real help comes. Fortunately, a small fishing boat sees the situation and heads for Bigg City Port to inform the Coast Guard's Messenger. Back at the Star Dock, everyone is getting excited about the Regatta until the Coast Guard's Messenger arrives and tells them about Lillie sinking. Captain Star tells O.J. to collect Mighty Mo and Ten Cents to collect a timber barge. Now, the Star Tugs will have to forget about the regatta for a while, much to the annoyance of Top Hat. Ten Cents arrives at Lucky's Yard to collect a timber barge, only to discover that Zorran, Zip and Zug are there and need a timber barge as well. Ten Cents takes the only timber barge available anyway, and sets off to the rescue. At the rescue scene, Ten Cents cannot believe his eyes when he discovers Grampus stuck in Lillie's hole. He cannot help but laugh since it looks very funny to him. Mighty Mo, on Lillie's starboard side, lifts Lillie while Ten Cents pulls Grampus out of the hole. As Lillie has a huge hole, they must take her to Lucky's Yard. Ten Cents tows Mighty Mo, still attached to Lillie and O.J. puts on a bowline (presumably to the timber barge on Lillie's port side). Back in Bigg City, Warrior arrives at the City Dump with Lord Stinker. But Jack the garbage scooper tells Warrior that there isn't any garbage at all, so too does the Garbage Master. After they convince Warrior about "no garbage", the Garbage Master explains that they are going to make Lord Stinker, their float for the regatta, look smart using very prime colourful garbage. After taking Lillie to Lucky's Yard, Ten Cents goes to work with Big Mac. But, they get an unexpected visit from Bluenose, who is looking for Grampus. Grampus arrives and tells Ten Cents and Big Mac, that at 2:00 in the afternoon, he is going to be blown up by the Navy. Bluenose goes on to explain that, instead of Grampus rotting away in a breaker's yard, they want to use him for target practice. But Ten Cents objects, considering Grampus is still very useful for them. However for the Navy, Grampus is old and out of date. Ten Cents says Grampus is a useful submarine, but Grampus secretly preferred the idea of getting blown up than staying with the modern navy. As soon as Bluenose takes Grampus out towards the open sea, Big Mac tells Ten Cents to tell O.J. about the Navy's plan. Quickly as he can, Ten Cents arrives at the Star Dock and tells O.J. about Grampus' fate. O.J. makes a plan and sends Ten Cents to Lucky's Yard, and tells Top Hat to help as well. But Top Hat finds the rescue of both Lillie and Grampus as a distraction, all because he's leading the regatta this year. Ten Cents goes to Lucky's Yard and Zorran, Zip and Zug are still there. Ten Cents tells them that they need the log barge, but Zorran tells Ten Cents if he takes it, he'll report a second theft by Ten Cents to Captain Zero. But, Ten Cents takes no notice and takes the log barge. Back at the Star Dock, O.J. explains his plan to rescue Grampus to Big Mac, Top Hat and Sunshine. But Top Hat is still moaning that he'll miss the regatta. Soon, Ten Cents turns up, and once they attach a white target flag at each end of the log barge, Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J. and Top Hat set off to the rescue. Out at sea, Bluenose tells Grampus (with white target flags on him) that he has been a very good submarine and the Navy has got no further use for him, which Grampus agrees to. As soon as Bluenose gets clear of the target practices, Grampus sees the Star Tugs coming towards him and tells them to stay clear. Top Hat gets a panic attack about being in the danger zone, but O.J. and Big Mac tell him to keep moving. Quickly, Ten Cents gets a stern line onto Grampus and Big Mac cuts his stern line from the log barge, carrying the white target flags. As soon as the Star Tugs and Grampus clear away, the Navy start firing at the log barge which gets totally destroyed. As soon as the Star Tugs get back to Bigg City Port, Zorran and the Zero switchers turn up, looking for their timber barge; the timber barges that Ten Cents took were going to be for the regatta. Zorran has a look around the Star Tugs and discovers Grampus; then he jumps to the conclusion that the Star Tugs are stealing government property - until Hercules turns up and tells Zorran to move off. Zorran, knowing that he cannot fool Hercules, does move off - and so too does a very impatient Top Hat. Hercules tells his colleagues that they can tell him about their rescue later, and is curious to know where Warrior is. At the garbage dump, the garbage master checks Lord Stinker and Jack before Warrior joins the regatta. Warrior jokes about the colourful garbage, but Lord Stinker makes a nice comment on the banner above him. Once Warrior leaves, Jack is very happy with his work. At last, the regatta is ready. The Princess Alice is the commentator, and as soon as the cannon fires, the parade starts. Top Hat leads off, with shipmates O.J., Big Mac and Warrior following him. Then, Zak from the Zero Fleet comes into view towing the Corporation Lightship, with Zip and Zug the Zero switchers bring up the rear towing a new upriver breakfast - wood and bananas. Then, Ten Cents towing Little Ditcher and Sunshine towing Sally Seaplane come into view, with Hercules following just behind them. Never mind, Hercules! Lastly, Zorran turns up towing the loudest barge of the day with music from the famous Bridge Café Band. After the parade, the Princess Alice announces that all the tugs have won a prize. That night, O.J. gathers all the other Star Tugs outside Lucky's Yard. The lights turn on and on the quayside, is Lillie Lightship, repaired and floating again. Lillie is very happy to see the regatta for herself. Suddenly, Grampus surfaces carrying the Star flags, much to the surprise of Ten Cents. Grampus tells the Star switchers that the Navy sold him to Captain Star, so he's in the Star Fleet now - and Ten Cents and Sunshine blow their hooters happily, and welcome Grampus as the new recruit. Characters *Captain Star *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Warrior *Hercules *Sunshine *Grampus *Zorran *Zug *Bluenose *Coast Guard's Messenger *Lillie Lightship *Lord Stinker *Princess Alice *Jack *Mighty Mo *O. Krappenschmitt *The Navy Ship *Sally Seaplane *Little Ditcher *Zak *Zip *Coast Guard *Zebedee *Fire Tug *Fultan Ferry *Big Mickey *Izzy Gomez *Duchess VHS Version Exclusive *Zip *Jack *Captain Zero *The Navy Ship Trivia Goofs Gallery File:RegattaTVTitleCard.png|TV title card File:RegattaVHSTitleCard.png|VHS title card File:4thJulyVHSTitleCard.png|Alternative VHS title card File:Regatta1.png File:Regatta2.png File:Regatta3.png File:Regatta4.png File:Regatta5.png File:Regatta6.png File:Regatta7.png File:Regatta8.png File:Regatta9.png File:Regatta10.png File:Regatta11.png File:Regatta12.png File:Regatta13.png File:Regatta14.png File:Regatta15.png File:Regatta16.png File:Regatta17.png File:Regatta18.png File:Regatta19.png File:Regatta20.png File:Regatta21.png File:Regatta22.png File:Regatta23.png File:Regatta24.png File:Regatta25.png File:Regatta26.png File:Regatta27.png File:Regatta28.png File:Regatta29.png File:Regatta30.png File:Regatta31.png File:Regatta32.png File:Regatta33.png File:Regatta34.png File:Regatta35.png File:Regatta37.png File:Regatta38.png File:Regatta39.png File:Regatta40.png File:Regatta41.png|Deleted scene from TV Version File:Regatta42.png File:Regatta43.png File:Regatta44.png File:Regatta45.png File:Regatta46.png File:Regatta47.png File:Regatta48.png File:Regatta49.png File:Regatta50.png File:Regatta51.png File:Regatta52.png File:Regatta53.png File:Regatta54.png File:Regatta55.png File:Regatta56.png File:Regatta57.png File:Regatta58.png File:Regatta59.png File:Regatta60.png File:Regatta61.png File:Regatta62.png File:Regatta63.png File:Regatta64.png File:Regatta65.png File:Regatta66.png File:Regatta67.png File:Regatta68.png File:Regatta69.png File:Regatta70.png File:Regatta71.png File:Regatta72.png File:Regatta73.png File:Regatta74.png File:Regatta75.png File:Regatta76.png File:Regatta77.png File:Regatta78.png File:Regatta79.png File:Regatta80.png File:Regatta81.png File:Regatta82.png File:Regatta83.png File:Regatta84.png File:Regatta85.png File:Regatta86.png File:Regatta87.png File:Regatta88.png File:Regatta89.png File:Regatta90.png File:Regatta91.png File:Regatta92.png File:Regatta93.png File:Regatta94.png File:Regatta95.png File:Regatta96.png File:Regatta97.png File:Regatta98.png File:Regatta99.png File:Regatta100.png File:Regatta101.png File:Regatta102.png File:Regatta103.png File:Regatta104.png File:Regatta105.png File:Regatta106.png File:Regatta107.png File:Regatta108.png File:Regatta109.png File:Regatta110.png File:Regatta111.png File:Regatta112.png File:Regatta113.png File:Regatta114.png File:Regatta115.png File:Regatta116.png File:Regatta117.png File:Regatta118.png File:Regatta119.png File:Regatta120.png File:Regatta121.png File:Regatta122.png File:Regatta123.png File:Regatta124.png File:Regatta125.png File:Regatta126.png File:Regatta127.png File:Regatta128.png File:Regatta129.png File:Regatta130.png File:Regatta131.png File:Regatta132.png File:Regatta133.png File:Regatta134.png File:Regatta135.png File:Regatta136.png File:Regatta137.png File:Regatta138.png File:Regatta139.png File:Regatta140.png File:Regatta141.png File:Regatta142.png File:Regatta143.png File:Regatta144.png File:Regatta145.png File:Regatta146.png File:Regatta147.png File:Regatta148.png File:Regatta149.png File:Regatta150.png File:Regatta151.png File:Regatta152.png File:Regatta153.png File:Regatta154.png File:Regatta155.png File:Regatta156.png File:Regatta157.png File:Regatta158.png File:Regatta159.png File:Regatta160.png File:Regatta161.png File:Regatta162.png File:Regatta163.png File:Regatta164.png File:Regatta165.png File:Regatta166.png File:Regatta167.png File:Regatta168.png File:Regatta169.png File:Regatta170.png File:Regatta171.png File:Regatta172.png File:Regatta173.png File:Regatta174.png File:Regatta175.png File:Regatta176.png File:Regatta177.png File:Regatta178.png File:Regatta179.png File:Regatta180.png File:Regatta181.png File:Regatta182.png File:Regatta183.png File:Regatta184.png File:Regatta185.png File:Regatta186.png File:Regatta187.png File:Regatta188.png File:Regatta189.png File:Regatta190.png File:Regatta191.png File:Regatta192.png File:Regatta193.png File:Regatta194.png File:Regatta195.png File:Regatta196.png File:Regatta197.png File:Regatta198.png File:Regatta199.png File:Regatta200.png File:Regatta201.png File:Regatta202.png File:Regatta203.png File:Regatta204.png File:Regatta205.png File:Regatta206.png File:Regatta207.png File:Regatta208.png File:Regatta209.png File:Regatta210.png File:Regatta211.png File:Regatta212.png File:Regatta213.png File:Regatta214.png File:Regatta215.png File:Regatta216.png File:Regatta217.png File:Regatta218.png File:Regatta219.png File:Regatta220.png File:Regatta221.png File:Regatta222.png File:Regatta223.png File:Regatta224.png File:Regatta225.png File:Regatta226.png File:Regatta227.png File:Regatta228.png File:Regatta229.png File:Regatta230.png File:Regatta231.png File:Regatta232.png File:Regatta233.png File:Regatta234.png File:Regatta235.png File:Regatta236.png File:Regatta237.png File:Regatta238.png File:Regatta239.png File:Regatta240.png File:Regatta241.png File:Regatta242.png File:Regatta243.png File:Regatta244.png File:Regatta245.png File:Regatta246.png File:Regatta247.png File:Regatta248.png File:Regatta249.png File:Regatta250.png File:Regatta251.png File:Regatta252.png File:Regatta253.png File:Regatta254.png File:Regatta255.png File:Regatta256.png File:Regatta257.png File:Regatta258.png File:Regatta259.png File:Regatta260.png File:Regatta261.png File:Regatta262.png File:Regatta263.png File:Regatta264.png File:Regatta265.png File:Regatta266.png File:Regatta267.png File:Regatta268.png File:Regatta269.png File:Regatta270.png File:Regatta271.png File:Regatta272.png File:Regatta273.png File:Regatta274.png File:Regatta275.png File:Regatta276.png File:Regatta277.png File:Regatta278.png File:Regatta279.png File:Regatta280.png File:Regatta281.png File:Regatta282.png File:Regatta283.png File:Regatta284.png File:Regatta285.png File:Regatta286.png File:Regatta287.png File:Regatta288.png File:Regatta289.png File:Regatta290.png File:Regatta291.png File:Regatta292.png File:Regatta293.png File:Regatta294.png File:Regatta295.png File:Regatta296.png File:Regatta297.png File:Regatta298.png File:Regatta299.png File:Regatta300.png File:Regatta301.png File:Regatta302.png File:Regatta303.png File:Regatta304.png File:Regatta305.png File:Regatta306.png File:Sunshine172.png|Stock footage, exclusive to TV version|link=Sunshine (Episode) File:Regatta307.png File:Regatta308.png File:Regatta309.png File:Regatta310.png File:Regatta311.png File:Regatta312.png File:Regatta313.png File:Regatta314.png File:Regatta315.png File:Regatta316.png File:Regatta317.png File:Regatta318.png File:Regatta319.png File:Regatta320.png File:RegattaDeletedShot.JPG|Deleted scene, exclusive to TV version File:Regattaphoto.jpg File:BigMacRegatta.jpg File:lillie__tc_and_sunshine.jpg File:Lillie High Winds.jpg File:LillieRegatta.jpg File:Tugs oj.jpg File:TenCentsPenPortrait.jpg File:BTSRegatta.png File:TUGSRegattaDeletedScenePhoto.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Regatta.jpg|Regatta Sticker Book File:RegettaJapanCollectorCard.jpeg|Japanese Collector Card File:RegettaJapanVHSbackcover.jpeg|Japanese VHS Back Cover File:RegettaJapanTape.jpeg|Japanese Tape File:RegettaJapanSideViews.jpeg|Japanese Tape Side Views File:Hercules(x3).jpg File:Regatta(x1).jpg VHS Release Regatta was first released on VHS in 1988 by Castle Vision and was released along with the episode Munitions. The cover listed the episode as 4th July. Castle Vision re-released the Munitions/Regatta VHS in 1990 to match the style of the other video release covers. Still listed on cover as 4th July. It was released a third time on VHS in 1990 by Castle Vision under the Playbox range of videos with the same episodes. For the first time the opening sequence was edited to say 4th July. As well, the shot of the fog-covered canal with the covered truss bridge in the background was replaced with the panning shot of the Star tugs waiting for the Duchess in Sunshine. This is the only time the same clip was used twice in the same intro. The episode was released on VHS a fourth time when it was included on PolyGram Video's reprint of Volume 3, which included Trapped, Ghosts and High Winds. The tape used the original master of this episode with the Regatta title card. Image:Munitions & 4th of July UK VHS 1988.jpg|1988 UK VHS cover TUGSVolume21998backcover.JPG|1988 UK VHS back cover Munitions & 4th of July UK VHS 1990.jpg|1990 UK VHS cover Image:Munitions & 4th of July UK VHS Playbox.jpg|Playbox UK VHS cover Image:Munitions-4thofJulyVHS.JPG|UK tape Image:Trapped Ghosts High Winds and 4th of July UK video.jpg|Pocket Money Video 1993 VHS cover AustralianMunitions4thofJulyVHS.JPG|Australian VHS cover Munitions Finnish.jpg|Finnish VHS cover TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverRegatta.jpg|Japanese VHS cover Yuripo222-img600x462-1144924845194.jpg|Regatta/Munitions/Warrior 3 episode Japanese VHS cover Episode File:Tugs episode 4 Regatta TVS Production 1988 (1st shown in 1989) File:Regatta - TV Version Category:Episodes Category:Stories